Online analytical processing (OLAP) may model data in cube form. These cube models may define a plurality of dimensions, with these dimensions providing hierarchies for organizing data within the cube model. These dimensions may include members that occupy particular positions within the cube model. Queries may be run against the cube model by specifying members of interest across different dimensions. However, members across different dimensions may or may not match up or intersect on a one-to-one basis. In such cases, mechanisms for defining and displaying these members may become ambiguous.